Deadman Alice
by aliceuser7292
Summary: This is the very first fanfic I have ever written. It took me a while to fix the grammar and puncuation but I hope you all enjoy. Feedback is very much welcomed and appreciated. Thank you very much. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Deadman Alice

A story about Gakuen Alice and Deadman Wonderland.

By Aliceuser7292

Chapter 1:

It was a normal morning at Gakuen Alice. Everything was as normal as it should be for an academy where those with god given gifts live. Mikan, Natsume, Koko, Ruka, Hotaru, and the rest of the elementary division class B was making quite a ruckus while their teacher had yet to arrive. Natsume was reading his manga as usual, Ruka was holding his pet bunny, Usagi, Koko sat at his desk with his usual grin on, Hotaru was thinking on how to make more money as usual, and Sumire was gawking over Natsume and Ruka. As Natsume went to get up, Narumi-sensei, the class teacher, walked in with his usual girly clothes on and he calmed the class down.

Narumi waited for the class to quiet down before going to the chalkboard and writing something on it. "Today class we have a very special treat. Now normally students aren't allowed to leave the academy until they graduate, however today the principals have agreed to let us take a small field trip over to a place known as Deadman Wonderland for a tour. We must be on our best behavior as we are guests there. All those who do not behave will be punished upon return to the academy." Narumi directed his gaze directly at Natsume while he made that remark.

Mikan was shocked that the school was actually going to let the students outside the academy, but she was more happy then shocked. She jumped for joy at the thought of a field trip. "Yaay! A field trip!," she shouted with joy. Natusume just sneered at the thought. "Are you really that much of a baka polka dots? The only reason the academy would ever let us out is if they had plans for where they were taking us. That's it! So don't get your hopes up!" He sneered and went back to reading his manga, angry at the fact that the academy could just do as they pleased with no concequences. Koko stared at Natsume, obviously knowing what he was thinking. Narumi walked over to Natsume and shook his head. "Now now Natsume-kun," he scolded. "You shouldn't talk about the academy like that. Especially since it is your home until you graduate." Natsume grit his teeth at Narumi's remark, then made a flame in his hair and walked out.

Mikan was tired of the way Natsume acted, but she gave up trying to fix his attitude so she just let him leave, not caring if he went on the field trip or not. "Narumi-sensei when do we go?," she asked out of pure excitement. He replied with a simple response of the one word, "Soon."

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As the students of Gakuen Alice Elementary Division, class B prepared for their field trip, a young 10 year old girl with long purplish black hair and crimson scarlet eyes was on trial for a crime she did not commit. The jury was awestruck that a crime as horrid as someone burning a whole orphanage down and everyone in it alive could be committed. The jury sentenced her to death row at Deadman wonderland. Upon her arrival to Deadman wonderland she looked around at the other prisoners, knowing she would stick out due to her age.

The prisoners gossiped as she arrived, the whole prison, even G block, having heard rumors of her arrival. She was given her bag of supplies to survive in Deadman wonderland as she was shown to her room. The girl looked at the contents of the bag and pulled out the rulebook. "S-So," she stuttered as she began talking to herself. "I have to eat candy every three days in order to stay alive. I didn't even commit this dang crime and I'm the one being punished." She began to cry as she recalled the events that lead her to be confined to death row inside the so called amusement park called Deadman Wonderland.

Her thoughts shifted back to 2 weeks before her trial. She had been living in her orphanage home. Her parents had died after years of abusing her or just plain pretending she didn't exist. Things in the orphanage weren't all that better for her either. Because of her fanged teeth which she had obtained from being experimented on in the womb, the adult caretakers feared her and that she would harm the other children, when in fact it was the other children who harmed her. She was bullied and beat by the stronger and older kids and the younger ones would ignore her and hide behind the older kids when they did happen upon her.

One night in the orphanage a fire had broken out while everyone slept. Upon the fire breaking out, the girl's cuts from her being bullied a little while before she went to bed started to bleed again, covering her in a protective blood blossom. The girl was a Deadman. Her powers had protected her as she slept during the fire.

In the morning the girl awoke to the building being charred and left in rubble. She had wondered to herself what happened during the night but before she could do anything he had been arrested and taken to court. The jurors looked upon her with a serious and disgusted gaze. "Yuki Hanasaki. You are charged with the crime of killing an entire orphanage while they slept and a count of arson. How do you plea?" She looked at the jurors with teary eyes and shook her head, trying desperately to plead her innocence. However her lawyer Tsunenaga Tamaki, had other plans for her. He had faked a video of her setting the fire as everyone slept.

Yuki looked upon the video with horror. "I didn't do that! It's a fake video!" She yelled in her defense but the jurors had already decided her sentence. They sentenced her to death row at Deadman Wonderland. She would be transferred there later today to serve out her punishment. Her thoughts then re-shifted to the present as she bumped into a slim, medium-sized boy with light brown hair that had a gray tint to it and red eyes. The boy's name was Yo Tamaki. He had purposely bumped into her as he was hoping to steal her cast point card and her candy. This candy however, was no ordinary candy. This candy contained the antidote to the poison that was constantly being administered to the prisoners' bodies from the collar they wore. If they didn't eat this candy every three days they would die.

End Chapeter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
On the bus, Mikan was being harassed by Natsume. "Natsume! Quit pulling my pigtail!" She tried to pull her pigtail away from him as he pulled it. "Make me baka polka dots!" He continued to pull her hair as they arrived at Deadman Wonderland. "Alright now settle down class! We're here," Narumi said as he tried to get everyone to calm down so they could enter the amusement park prison.  
Down in G-block, Ganta was trying to prepare for his next Carnival Corpse, which was against an unknown opponent who was to be named right as the match begun. "That's so unfair that they can do this to me! It's no fair to withhold that info from me! It gives me a disadvantage!" Shiro nodded in agreement. "Ganta will still win though cause Ganta can do anything," she boasted. Ganta smiled at her as she gave him encouragement. "Thanks Shiro. That means a lot to me."  
Natsume wandered around the amusement park of Deadman Wonderland, disgusted at what they did at this so called "amusement park". "This is no amusement park... It's more like a horror park!" While he wandered one of the guards recognized him, knowing he was the boy who burnt down a whole village. The guard took action, wanting revenge for his home being burnt down and his family being burnt alive. The guard quickly grabbed Natsume and placed a collar on him. Natsume grunted as the collar had been placed on him. "What the hell!? What is this shit!?" He tried to pull the collar off but couldn't.  
The guard laughed and simply took Natsume inside the prison. "Now you'll pay for what you did to that village boy! You will be a part of this prison and repent for your sins!" Natsume grunted. "What the hell are you talking about!? I didn't do shit! Now let me go damn it!" The guard ignored his statement and gave him to the chief guard named Makina. Makina took Natsume and looked at the guard. "Who is this boy?" She looked at the guard and raised an eyebrow in a questioning meaning. The guard explained and Makina sighed, taking Natsume inside to the prison anyways.


End file.
